


Uma casinha de sapê.

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut, casinha de sapê
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: Rey e Ben disputam a mesma cabana e acabam dividindo o mesmo sofá.





	Uma casinha de sapê.

Rey subiu os três degraus de madeira antiga e maltratada sem nem notar os desníveis que a chuva intensa e sol escaldante, que assolavam intercaladamente a região, provocaram no material da velha cabana no interior do Rio de Janeiro. Nem mesmo o cheiro de madeira já quase apodrecida a alertou da precariedade da cabana alugada para uma semana inteira de férias.  
Alcançando a varanda mal cuidada e sem pintura, ela se sentiu enfim protegida das afiadas gotas de chuva que açoitavam a vegetação alta que circundava o caminho estreito e tortuoso até a frente da cabana.  
Rey soltou então o ar dos pulmões em um misto de grito e resfôlego de triunfo e agitou o corpo, jogando ao redor o excesso de água que se acumulara sob a capa de chuva, que por sorte alguém havia indicado a ela trazer quando viesse na famosa semana prêmio da firma para o melhor funcionário do mês, a qual era transparente e ia até quase o pé. O movimento foi o suficiente para molhar parte da entrada até quase a porta. Ainda respirando com dificuldade, depois de correr até ali, Rey se virou finalmente para trás para observar seu derrotado inimigo: a lama.  
Ela tentara chegar até a entrada dali com o carro, mas o mesmo atolou no mínimo um kilometro antes de ela chegar a velha cerca, cuja a passagem era estreita e, obviamente, não permitiria ela passar com seu Jipe antigo. Chegando na cerca ela então descobriu que teria mais quinhentos metros de um caminho estreito e cheio de poças, mato e mais lama por percorrer, até chegar naquele casebre com ar de assombrado, parcialmente encoberto por vegetação descuidada.   
\- Como pode um final de semana de graça parecer tão caro?  
Ela resmungou, depois de bufar, enquanto esticava novamente os braços para os lados e os balançava tentando se livrar de mais gotas de chuva. Rey ergueu a mão direita e jogou o capuz da capa para trás, balançando a cabeça para os lados, agitando os três coques ali, e fungando enquanto se lembrava do sorriso contido de Poe e Finn ao ouvir que ela ganhara o prêmio.  
\- Os vermes sabiam no que eu estava me metendo e nem para me avisar. - ela resmungava lembrando que eles já haviam ganho o prêmio.   
Rose felizmente escaparia do seu ódio pois nunca recebera o malfadado prêmio de melhor funcionário do mês.  
Ela franziu o nariz olhando para baixo e finalmente notando o assoalho cheio de rachaduras, rastros de lama e retorcido pelo efeito da água e sol. De repente em suas narinas o odor de madeira apodrecida se fez notar e ela então olhou ao redor, franzindo agora todo o rosto. Aquilo ali era castigo não um prêmio.  
Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, enquanto apertava os lábios para dentro, Rey tentou limpar da sua mente toda a raiva. Se ela deixasse que isso a dominasse, nem mesmo a melhor das circunstâncias a ajudaria a aproveitar aquela semana. E ela precisava aproveitar. Sentia falta de ficar sozinha e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, algo que desde que começou na Resistência não conseguira.  
\- Está certo. - ela abriu os olhos e inspirou fundo, tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto - O pior já passou, agora é só entr...AAA - ela deu um pulo quando na ponta da varanda a sua esquerda, parte do teto feito de sapê cedeu devido ao acumulo de água ali - EU VOU MATAR AQUELES DOIS!

 

Ben passou o dedo indicador e médio da mão direita pelas lentes do óculos de ciclismo para dias de chuva, que ele comprara especialmente para aqueles períodos chuvosos, tentando assim retirar o excesso de água para poder enxergar algo a sua frente. Era no máximo cinco horas da tarde e já estava tudo escuro, a chuva não parava e faltava ainda cinco kilometros até sua casa que fica próxima a floresta. Ele olhou para baixo e observou a sua bota atolando novamente na lama da estrada de barro que levava até as cabanas que um dia foram da sua família, e agora eram suas.  
\- Arrgh. - ele resmungou puxando o pé e tentando não perder a bota para o faminto barro, a sua capa preta estava suja com respingos de lama até o joelho e ridiculamente limpa pela chuva e vento dali para cima.  
Não era a primeira vez que ele acabava sendo pego de surpresa pela chuva intensa ao retornar a sua cabana de descanso num final de semana. Mas era sempre uma grande luta quando acontecia. Daquela vez ao menos ele teve o bom senso de não tentar chegar até as cabanas com seu carro através da estrada de chão, deixando ele no ponto onde a parte asfaltada terminava. Naqueles tempos de chuva ninguém se arriscava chegar por ali perto mesmo, não havia qualquer perigo de perder o veículo.   
Mais dez metros sobre a lama avançados, porém, algo alcançou a vista dele, e Ben teve que tirar o óculos para poder acreditar no que via: um jipe velho estava com lama até metade dos pneus a cem metros dali.  
\- Mas que diabos! - ele esbravejou reconhecendo o velho jipe que a firma da mãe usava para despachar seus empregados para ali - Quantas vezes vou ter que expulsar esses malditos da minha propriedade!? - ele então bateu com o óculos no ar e colocou toda a sua fúria para trabalhar a seu favor e contra a lama, enquanto tentava alcançar o veículo, perdendo no caminho a batalha de manter as botas nos pés.  
Quando ele alcançou o jipe, percebeu que já não havia mais ninguém ali dentro.  
Ele tentou abrir o veículo, mas sem sucesso. Olhou então ao redor e achou um caminho de buracos feito por alguém que atravessara o lamaçal provavelmente algumas horas antes que ele, pois os buracos feitos ali já não tinham forma definida, mas estavam cheios de água.  
\- Ah não. - ele disse ao entender o caminho que as pegadas levavam - A Millennium não!  
E rangendo os dentes, Ben se dirigiu furioso, caindo uma ou outra vez para frente quando o pé engalhava na lama, para a cabana que fora de seus pais, a mais velha e maltratada de todas, e que por mais que seja um lixo, ele ainda entendia que pertencia a ele.

 

Rey agradecera a sua boa e velha precaução, ao notar que chegara apenas horas antes de anoitecer. É claro que escureceu um pouco antes do que previra, mas ao menos ela pôde se acomodar antes que a cabana mergulhasse na escuridão. De alguma forma ela não estava surpresa que não havia energia elétrica naquele pardieiro. Os relâmpagos, que retornaram a reluzir fazia alguns minutos, eram a única fonte de claridade para ela, e de alguma forma ela começava a sentir um certo receio de como toda a situação lembrava cada vez mais filmes de terror onde a mocinha virgem era morta por um estranho numa cabana isolada.   
\- Para com isso, Rey.   
Ela tentou dizer para si mesma, alto, como se espantasse seus medos reverberando a sua voz pela sala. Para logo a seguir lamentar baixinho não ter aproveitado o tempo de luz para procurar fósforo, isqueiros ou velas. Ela perdera muito tempo tentando encontrar onde guardar as coisas e alguma coisa para limpar o único quarto ali, que tinha apenas uma cama baixa, sem cobertor e com um cheiro de mofo que ela não sabia se conseguiria suportar, além de um baú velho trancado com um cadeado estupidamente grande. Quando finalmente chegou na sala já estava quase tudo escuro e ela só teve tempo de notar que a sala era só um pouco maior que o quarto, tendo um sofá de dois lugares do meio do cômodo, com os assentos virados para a porta e cabeceiras de cada lado, posicionado a uns cinco metros da lareira que ficava a sua direita. De tudo o que vira na sala ela realmente apenas apreciava a lareira feita de pedra e a esquerda da entrada da porta. Infelizmente sem qualquer serventia para ela já que Rey não notara nenhuma madeira ali ou meio de acender o fogo.   
\- Eu devia ter ficado ao menos com a minha mochila. - Rey agora disse baixinho, dando passos para longe da lareira, se virando na direção em que acreditava estar o sofá, aproveitando para confirmar seu caminho com a luz de um relampago cuja luz atravessou a janela fechada apenas na parte de vidro e que ficava na parede de frente para a porta.   
Rey mal encostara a ponta do pé esquerdo no sofá, dando um suspiro de alívio, quando a porta da frente se escancarou e um trovão ressonou logo depois de raios reluzindo pelo céu, vindo do lado de fora, clareando uma figura negra e alta na soleira, sem rosto devido a sombra que o raio atrás dela promovia.   
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Rey gritou, se virando então para o sofá e batendo ali, ela quase caindo sobre ele. Novo relâmpago e ela então viu o caminho livre até a lareira e correu para lá, a figura na porta não se mexia - Maldição. - ela resmungou ao alcançar a lareira e tatear ali desesperada até achar uma panela - Quem é você? - ela então se virou para a porta, o som da chuva e vento do lado de fora vindo através da porta aberta não deixando a cena ali mais tranquila para ela.   
\- A pergunta certa aqui é: quem é VOCÊ! - o outro disse, o corpo já virado na direção dela, ainda na porta, uma voz profunda que fez o restante dos cabelos na nuca de Rey se ouriçarem.   
\- Eu sou a d...Eu vivo aqui. Moro. Moro aqui.- ela começou nervosa, olhando para baixo enquanto mentia - Com meu pai e meu irmão. E eles estão vindo. - se ele fosse só um cara que percebeu movimento na casa e pensou em tentar algo, aquilo certamente o afastaria. Mas se ele não fosse... - Eles foram caçar. Com armas! - como sempre Rey se via munida de imbecil coragem em uma situação de grande perigo - E se volt...  
\- Foram caçar no meio da chuva em uma região onde não tem animais para caçar? O que eles pretendem trazer? Gambás? E desde quando você mora em casa que não te pertence?  
Ele disse com um tom sarcástico no início e encerrou com um tom mais elevado, como que com raiva, dando um passo a frente na direção dela.   
Rey franziu a testa, primeiro se recriminando pela mentira imbecil, depois atenta aos movimentos dele, levantando com a alça a panela no ar, que balançou e quase acertou a cabeça dela. Mais um passo e...  
\- Do que você está falando? Essa casa é da minha família! - ela achou melhor manter a mentira.   
\- Não lembro de ter nenhuma pa... - ele começou dando outro passo a frente, mas Rey não o ouviu, ao ver ele ao alcance ela girou a panela no ar pela alça e a lançou na direção do cara, que reflexivamente pôs os braços cruzados em frente ao rosto e desviou da panela, erguendo o olhar então surpreso para a intrusa a sua frente - Mas que porra é essa?   
\- Um aviso! Se aproxima de mim e eu taco... - ela tentou pensar em algo ali para arremessar nele mas sabia que só havia os móveis agora - Mais coisas.  
\- Está aí algo que eu gostaria de ver.   
Ben disse com um meio sorriso, sabendo muito bem que naquela sala provavelmente não teria mais do que o sofá, as cabeceiras e pó para ela arremessar contra ele.  
O peito de Rey subia e descia com a respiração pesada dela. Escutando o total descrédito de seu rival ela brevemente pestanejou e então frangiu levemente as sobrancelhas para o gracejo do outro, para logo a seguir ranger os dentes e soltar o ar junto com um urro interno, se virando para encontrar algo.   
Ele deu um passo para trás ao ver o movimento dela e voltou a sorrir imaginando o que estaria se passando na cabeça dela ao perceber que não teria nada.   
Mas Rey não desistia fácil. Na verdade ela não desistia. Apesar de não encontrar nada além das cabeceiras e sofá, ela encontrou algo que ia além desses objetos. Assim, Ben trocou o sorriso para olhos esbugalhados quando percebeu a intrusa puxando a única gaveta da cabeceira ao lado direito do sofá, e a arremessando com todos os pertences sobre ele.   
Num jogo de corpo, ele desviou novamente de um objeto jogado por ela, e novamente voltou o olhar surpreso.   
\- Então? Gostou de ver? - ela respondeu desafiadora, os lábios agora comprimidos e um olhar furioso para ele.   
\- Não. - ele respondeu soltando finalmente o ar e colocando as mãos na cintura, Rey ainda sem conseguir distinguir na escuridão o formato do rosto dele, mas sabendo pelo tom de voz do outro que o havia irritado, o que lhe trouxe certa satisfação - Não gostei não. Tanto é que não vou querer repetir.   
Ben então deus dois passos largos na direção dela, que apenas teve tempo de se virar novamente para a cabeceira antes dele segura-la pelos braços com as mãos enluvadas em couro frio e molhado.   
\- Me solta!  
\- Para você jogar outra coisa em mim?   
\- Eu vou avisando que eu sou treinada em Krav Maga!  
\- Ah é? Seu pai e irmão que foram caçar também são? - Ben disse trazendo ela para encarar ele num movimento firme de mãos, a segurando pelos cotovelos, e pela primeira vez notando melhor o rosto dela, agora próximo do seu. Um belo rosto dono de um brilhante par de olhos cor avelã.  
Rey continuava vendo apenas a sombra do capuz sobre o rosto dele, mas para seu horror isso não a impedia de sentir o olhar dele sobre o seu rosto, e ouvir sua respiração agitada ficar pesada.   
\- O...o que...você quer de mim? - ela disse o mais firme que conseguia, mas não conseguiu esconder o horror na voz, que saiu fraca.   
Ben apertou os olhos para o olhar horrorizado dela e então percebeu o erro que cometia. Ele aparecera no meio da noite tempestuosa na cabana sem energia elétrica, e agora assustava a garota que não tinha nada a ver com a briga da sua família.   
\- Está certo. - ele falou entredentes, tentando controlar a própria voz e a soltando, dando um passo para trás, enquanto Rey tentava se manter de pé, as pernas cismando em querer ceder, o ar agora voltava aos pulmões dela ao ver ele dando outro passo para trás e colocando as mãos na cintura - Isso aqui começou muito errado.   
\- Você acha? - ela podia estar petrificada de medo, mas ainda assim não conseguia controlar o sarcasmo.   
\- Você não? - ele ergueu o olhar, e mesmo que Rey não conseguisse ver um palmo a sua frente, ela percebia no ar o brilho dos olhos dele na sua direção. Isso provocou uma sensação que ia além do medo, e ao mesmo tempo a assustava mais do que quando ele a segurara segundos antes.   
Depois de segundos assim, um encarando o outro, ele se moveu, lentamente e com passos seguros, passando por ela que dera um passo para trás o evitando.  
O estranho andou com desenvoltura pela sala como se ela estivesse iluminada pela luz do meio dia, e, após um relâmpago distante, Rey pôde notar que ele entrara numa porta próxima a parede oposta a da porta, uma que Rey nem havia notado que existia até ele empurrar o conjunto de madeira velho ali e sumir lá dentro.   
Rey ficou parada, a boca agora levemente aberta, o sangue voltando ao cérebro a ajudando a pensar melhor sobre toda a situação. De fato ele era um invasor. De fato ele era um total estranho que a tratara de forma rude, a assustando no meio de uma noite, mas também de fato ele parecia conhecer a casa muito bem. Será que ela de alguma forma entrara na cabana errada?   
\- Você não vai conseguir ir muito longe essa noite se depender apenas do calor das roupas que está usando. - Rey se sobressaltou ouvindo a voz profunda dele que agora irrompia pela sala sem ela saber de onde, os passos firmes provocando pequenos tremores pelas tábuas velhas da casa.   
\- O que tem as minhas roupas? - ela olhou para si conseguindo perceber apenas um pouco do tom claro do seu macacão bege acinzentado, com tecido leve e largo. Rey resolveu ignorar qualquer possibilidade de aquilo ser um convite para ele oferecer outro tipo de calor para ela aquela noite.   
\- Na velocidade em que a temperatura está caindo... - ela ouviu barulho de pedaços de lenha batendo no chão velho dali antes da voz dele, que parecia vir de um ponto baixo da direção da lareira, reverberar de novo na sala - Em breve você vai estar congelando. Por sorte o dia deve ter sido quente e as paredes ainda tem segurado um pouco do calor, mas logo isso aqui vai - Rey escutou barulho de fósforo depois de o suave barulho de lenha sendo empilhada em algum ponto da mesma direção da qual vinha a voz dele - estar mais frio que geladeira.  
Rey franziu a testa. O homem que invadira a cabana agora lhe dava conselhos? Ele fora de um total boçal para um gentil senhor?  
\- Acho que vou tentar as minhas chances. - ela disse ainda na defensiva, a voz agora mais firme, grave, enquanto tentava aos poucos sentar no braço do sofá, no que ela acreditava ficar na direção da lareira e de onde vinha a voz dele - Ficarei bem só com o calo das minhas roupas leves, obrigada.   
Um risinho se ouviu falar enquanto o barulho de outro fósforo se fazia ouvir e dessa vez a chama se mostrou forte, mas encoberta para Rey pela figura do estranho, que parecia estar agachado em frente a lareira.   
Mas logo ele não era mais apenas uma sombra. O fogo na lareira se espalhou na lenha e produziu luz suficiente para que ela piscasse os olhos sentindo novamente a percepção das cores e formas ao seu redor. Rey olhou ao redor e percebeu que a luz da lareira atingia até perto da porta que levava para o quarto dela. Se virando para frente ela notou que a figura do invasor agora se erguia e esticava a mão direita para pegar algo no canto da lareira, numa parte que Rey realmente não notara, um castiçal com uma vela já apenas com um cotoco por queimar.   
Juntando as sobrancelhas e esticando os lábios em um bico de pura curiosidade, Rey acompanhou o movimento da figura que agora não parecia ter mais a capa de chuva sobre ele, provavelmente a tirou quando buscou a lenha no outro cômodo, e esticava o castiçal até a chama da lareira, para trazer depois a vela acessa a sua frente.   
\- Nesse caso então, acho que posso apagar o fogo que acabei de acender, não? - Ben disse com um tom indisfarçado de escárnio enquanto se virava para Rey, o castiçal na mão direita segurado na altura do rosto, permitindo que Rey finalmente percebesse o seu rosto.   
"Ah não" ela pensou ao ver o rosto dele, com os lábios carnudos levemente curvados num sorriso prepotente, os olhos de cor âmbar reluzindo com a luz da vela, o rosto de pele alva, limpo e sem barba mostrando certo divertimento e expectativa com a reação dela, que foi de pestanejar levemente e descer o olhar sobre a figura, percebendo agora todas as proporções do corpo do invasor, que não podiam ser ignoradas, para retornar a fixar o olhar no rosto dele. Com a boca levemente aberta e a respiração começando a ficar pesada, Rey concluiu o pensamento "Ele é ...hot!"


End file.
